


Don't Feed the Plants!

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha has a bad habit of forgetting to feed Pakira-chan. This time though, the poor, neglected plant decides to take things into his own vines...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Feed the Plants!

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little silly for Halloween. ;) Massive hugs to ldybastet for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

It was safe to say that Pakira-chan had seen better days. The poor plant look drained; withered, browning leaves snapping off in Uruha’s hand as he examined them, falling into the bone dry soil below.

Kai spoke up from behind him. “You forgot to water him again, didn’t you?”

Uruha turned to protest, then remembered that he was supposed to be helping with the many shopping bags he was carrying. It was time to restock the cupboards after their latest tour, and Kai had been kind enough to offer to help Uruha with the food shopping and to cook. Something about not wanting Uruha to waste away on instant ramen, he’d said. Not that he wouldn’t be rewarded later… 

“He’ll be fine. He’s dried out like this before, I just need to water him again and he’ll perk right up.”

“If you say so… I still think that one of these days he’s going to get so hungry he’ll turn around and eat you. Y’know, like in that movie?”

Uruha wrinkled his nose. “No. What movie?”

“Feed me, Uruha, feed me!” Putting down the bags, Kai crept up to Uruha and wriggled his fingers in Uruha’s face in an imitation of Pakira-chan’s withered leaves. 

“Stop doing that, idiot!” Uruha pushed Kai’s hands away and pointed to the bags. “That stuff needs to go in the fridge.”

“Yeah, yeah… You do need to take care better care of poor Pakira-chan though. One day he really won’t bounce back.”

“He’s fine. Don’t worry so much.”

 

***

The flat was quiet. _Too_ quiet. Uruha had woken expecting to hear the gentle snore of Kai sleeping next to him, but the bed was suspiciously empty and the room dark. Had Kai gone home already without waking him? What time was it? As Uruha pulled himself from the bed, he thought he heard a rustling sound from the other side of the door. Maybe that was it - Kai was up and making breakfast? His stomach rumbled at the thought, and Uruha advanced on the door. The rustling increased as he drew closer, and Uruha realised that it wasn’t coming from the kitchen after all, but the living room. Kai was cleaning, then? A little odd, but Uruha knew he’d left a stack of guitar magazines lying around, maybe Kai had knocked them over and was picking them up. Wouldn’t be the first time…

The doorknob was a little stiff as Uruha tried to turn it, as if something was blocking it from the other side. Uruha struggled with it until he felt something snap, practically falling into the room as the door suddenly swing wide open. His mouth fell open at the sight that greeted him.

Green vines covered every surface, twisting and shifting as they grew in and around the furniture. At the centre of it all sat Pakira-chan, looking green and healthy, with no trace of the decay from the previous night. A ticklish sensation on his foot made Uruha look down to see a vine trying to curl around his ankle, and he kicked it away hurriedly. 

What the hell? He’d only given Pakira a little plant food last night, his leaves shouldn’t even be starting to turn green again yet, let alone this! It was insane! He still remembered how long it took Pakira to even grow his first leaves, taking over an entire room in one night just wasn’t possible. Not to mention, he was pretty sure Pakira’s species didn’t have vines… This was a joke, right? Some kind of weird prank set up by his movie-loving boyfriend?

More vines wrapped themselves around Uruha’s ankles, faster than he was able to pull away this time. He looked around frantically for Kai. “Hey, this was pretty funny, but you can stop it now. Ok, Kai? Kai??” 

Clad only in his usual night-time combo of boxers and a t-shirt, Uruha had little protection as more and more tendrils started to twist themselves around his limbs, dragging him slowly but surely towards Pakira-chan. He tried to hold on the doorframe as he was pulled into the room, but it was no good – he risked being pulled in two if he kept his grip, the vines were so strong. Not that he was going to go quietly… One vine broke as a result of his desperate flailing, leaving a sticky green residue on his arm. Uruha was initially repulsed, but then his skin started to tingle and the sensation almost felt… good? He shook his head. He needed to break free, not daydream!

The vines felt odd against his skin – smooth and supple, but surprisingly strong as they crept higher and higher over his exposed skin. Tiny leaves tickled as they brushed up against the inside of Uruha’s thighs. It was getting hard to keep a clear head… Something about the sap, he guessed. It was oozing off the vines now and he could see more of sticking to his skin, but he felt no need to try and wipe it off. If anything, he wanted more, he felt so relaxed wrapped up in the vine’s embrace. He was happy to let Pakira-chan do anything he wanted… 

One tendril nudged gently at the edge of his lips and he found himself opening his mouth to welcome it inside. It tasted weird; kind of bitter, but not unpleasant. Uruha was content to suck at the vine in his mouth as the other vines slipped under his boxers, caressing the aching erection that had developed there. If anything, Pakira-chan seemed to be a generous captor, loosening the grip on Uruha’s arms enough to let him slide his boxers down enough to give the vines easier access.

They were everywhere now, rubbing over his nipples and sliding over his cock. The vine prodding his entrance was thick, but the sap coating it allowed it to slide inside easily, making Uruha moan weakly around the vine in his mouth. Uruha writhed in pleasure as the tendrils explored every inch of him, spreading his legs as much as possible as Pakira-chan continued to thrust inside his body. Pakira-chan felt so good, so big inside him, the vine pressing against his prostate with every movement. What plant food had he used? He’d need to buy it again if Pakira-chan liked it this much, his own personal tentacle monster…

Eventually, the combination of sensations proved too much for Uruha, and his vision went white as he came with a muffled gasp. The vines milked Uruha’s cock as he came, white droplets of come greedily soaked up as they hit Pakira-chan’s neglected soil. As he drifted into unconsciousness, Uruha thought to himself that he’d never forget to water Pakira-chan again…

***

“I need to water Pakira-chan!”

Uruha sat bolt-upright, scaring the life out of Kai in the process.

“Wha…? It’s 3am, go back to sleep.” 

“But I need to water Pakira!”

“You did, and you can do it again in the morning if you feel that worried about it, but will you please go back to sleep?”

Kai was right - it was way too late, and whatever burning need the dream had sparked was slowly fading. Must’ve been a weird one, although he was uncomfortably aware of an embarrassing sticky mess in his boxers. He should probably change them, but… Whatever, he’d take care of everything in the morning.

As he turned and snuggled his tired body back next to Kai’s, Uruha never noticed the withered leaf sitting on his pillow.


End file.
